


The Two of Us

by hataru



Category: Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode 8 War for Olympus, Episode Fix-it, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Goddess Reader, Hades makes a small cameo at the end, Light Petting, Morally Ambiguous Character, Persephone is mentioned - Freeform, Size Difference, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hataru/pseuds/hataru
Summary: “Just the two of us.” Seraphim breathed, the tension melting from his body at her touch. He didn’t fight her when she unbuckled the gauntlet, staring into her eyes as if searching for a lie.“Just the two of us.” She echoed, ducking her head to press a soft kiss against his lips. She could still taste him, even under all that blood.
Relationships: Seraphim (Blood of Zeus)/Original Character(s), Seraphim (Blood of Zeus)/Original Female Character(s), Seraphim (Blood of Zeus)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	The Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> requested on my tumblr account (bakustark.tumblr.com)
> 
> they asked for fluff, but i delivered angst with fluff
> 
> i’m so sorry lmao

It was complete and utter chaos. 

The giants were upon them with the intent of destroying not only Olympus, but everything in their path. She was a fool to not have seen it coming sooner. A fool so blinded by love that she allowed her aunt to get away unscathed with her wicked schemes and drag the whole world down with her. And now here they were, standing on opposing sides.

His long hair was a tangled, dirty mess that clung to the blood and sweat on his face. The crimson liquid dripped down his chin, painting his fangs pink as his top lip curled back in a vicious snarl. His shoulders heaved with each breath, his eyes glaring daggers at her for standing between him and his half brother. 

Good gods, even then she found him beautiful. 

Heron called her name weakly, his legs shaking as he struggled to stand. Seraphim ground his teeth, his hands curling into tight fists at his sides. She let out a tired breath, feeling the ache in her side from where Ares had slammed his hammer into her ribs, and tightened her grip on her sword, which was pointed at the only man she’d ever loved. 

“Don’t make me do this, Sera.” She said quietly, a pleading edge to the stern tone of her voice. 

Seraphim stabbed his bident into the dirt in front of her, fury etched on his face, “Don’t you dare call me that! You lied to me, just like all the others!” He shouted, his shoulders heaving with each angered breath. 

Though her hand did not shake, her eyes burned with the threat of tears and her throat tightened at the pain in his voice. “I’m so sorry, my love, but I had to.” She willed her voice not to break, “Yes, I lied about who I was, but never about how I felt.”

Seraphim barked out a bitter laugh, “You think I would’ve cared about what you were? Do you really think so lowly of me?” 

She gave a smile that was more like a grimace. “I lied because I was convinced that it was for the best, by the same person that started all this mess.” She gestured vaguely to the utter fucking shitshow going on behind them with her bloodstained sword, anger bubbling in her chest. 

“ _ Hera _ .” Seraphim hissed in realization, blood dripping to the ground from where his claws had punctured into his palms. 

“I love you, Seraphim.” She spoke strongly, lowering her sword and reaching out to him. “Please, don’t make me fight you. Stop this, come with me.” She implored, taking a step closer to him. He watched her carefully, glancing at her hand with a small frown on his lips. “I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again, I promise. Just let it go, sweetheart, come with me.” 

His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed harshly, the furrow in his brow smoothing over. Heron said her name again in worry — clearly concerned that she was choosing to damn Olympus to have his brother — and Seraphim’s eyes hardened, “And what about him?” He spat, jerking his chin in the demigod’s direction.

She raised an eyebrow, a slow smile curling at her lips, “What about him? It’s just you and I, like you always wanted.” That did it, she had him. The air left his lungs in a shuddering sigh, recalling all the sweet nothings and loving promises he’d whispered into her ear as he held her against his chest after worshipping every inch of her body. “Come with me,” She whispered again, now standing in front of him, and ran her fingertips down his arm to touch Hermes’ soul gauntlet. “We’ll take care of them, but not like this.” 

“Just the two of us.” Seraphim breathed, the tension melting from his body at her touch. He didn’t fight her when she unbuckled the gauntlet, staring into her eyes as if searching for a lie. 

“Just the two of us.” She echoed, ducking her head to press a soft kiss against his lips. She could still taste him, even under all that blood. 

Heron rose to his feet with a cautious look on his face, a hand pressed against his abdomen. “What are you doing?” He asked, his blue eyes darting between the cauldron and the gauntlet in her hand. She chuckled and promptly tossed it at his feet, wrapping her arm around her lover’s waist. 

“Take it, little demigod, I have no need for it.” She looked down at him, the beginnings of a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. “Become Olympus’ beloved savior, a bastard turned hero. Who knows? If you do good, I might consider sparing a few members of our family.” 

The expression of shock and horror on his face was the last thing they saw, their surroundings contorting and darkening into her chambers. She dropped her sword and wrapped her arms around Seraphim as his knees buckled, sitting on her bed and tucking him against her chest. A shudder wracked his spine and he buried his face into her neck, hands fisting her cape. 

“I killed her—” He managed through heart wrenching sobs and gasps, hot tears falling onto her skin. “I killed my mother—”

“Shhh, it’s okay,” She hushed him gently despite the tears burning in her eyes, brushing her lips against his forehead and brushing his hair away from his face. “It’s not your fault, my love, you didn’t know. You were tricked, we both were.” She murmured comfortingly, sliding one of her hands down to stroke his back as he cried. 

“If I had listened to you— if I hadn’t pushed you away,” Seraphim rasped and she tilted his head up, brushing his tears away with the pad of her thumb. 

“No more of that now,” She interjected softly and pressed their foreheads together. “You’re here with me. I’ll make sure everything is alright again.” She gave him another kiss, slow and gentle as if he were made of porcelain. “Let me take care of everything. You’ll see your mothers again, I promise.”

“Such great promises for a stray you’ve stolen from the battlefield, my daughter.” 

Seraphim tensed and she quickly held him against her protectively, threading her fingers through his hair to calm him. She shot her father a glare, “Touch him and I swear, you will never be able to hold Mother again.” She hissed, her sword humming threateningly from its spot by her feet as if to emphasize her words. 

Hades smiled — a slow, almost proud little thing — as his eyes swept over their bodies in something akin to curious interest. 

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> hell yeah, hades approves 
> 
> —the reader the daughter of hades and persephone
> 
> thanks for reading, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
